This invention concerns novel biomimetic hydrogel materials and methods for their preparation. In particular, the invention concerns hydrogels containing acrylamide-functionalized carbohydrate, sulfoxide, sulfide or sulfone copolymerized with hydrophilic or hydrophobic copolymerizing material, such as acrylamide, methacrylamide, acrylate, methacrylate or vinyl or their derivatives such as 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, and methods for their preparation. The invention also concerns the use of the new hydrogels for fabrication of soft contact lenses and biomedical implants. Additionally, the invention concerns novel acrylamide-functionalized carbohydrates, sulfoxide, sulfide and sulfone.